Anime Episode 4
is the fourth episode of the In Another World With My Smartphone anime. Plot The episode begins with The Duke explaining to Touya his thoughts that the nobles of Belfast could be behind the poisoning of the King because of their refusal to make an alliance with the Kingdom of Mismede. He then states that should the King die then the throne would pass to his daughter Princess Yumina, and that the perpetrator would try take advantage of her young age by either acting as adviser or by marriage. The Duke then requests that Touya heal the King using his Recovery Spell. Opening Theme Plays When they arrive at the castle they are meet by Count Balsa who informs the Duke that a suspect has been apprehended in connection to the attempted assassination which surprises the Duke. When questioned on the identity of the suspect Count Balsa states that it is the ambassador of Mismede. Count Balsa is quickly admonished by the Duke when he suggest killing the ambassador stating that is brother the King will decide the fate of the ambassador. Arriving at the room where the King is resting, the Duke requests that Touya heal the his brother quickly which he does much to the surprise of those present ( Queen Yuel, Princess Yumina, General Leon & Charlotte). After the attempted assassination was foiled the King wished to speak the ambassador of Mismede (who was framed for the attempt on his life). The ambassador turned out to be Olga Strand who Touya had previously meet after helping her younger sister. After investigating the scene of the incident with his Search Magic Touya was able to discover that the mastermind behind the attempt on His Majesty's life was Count Balsa. After Count Balsa was captured and order was restored to the palace the King personally thanked Touya for saving his life but Touya nonchalantly admits that his visit to the Duke was more exciting then he excepting. Princess Yumina then asks her parents for their permission to marry Touya (who she had fallen in love with) much to the surprise and shock (mostly Touya's) of the others. Despite Touya's protests the King is able to make an agreement that Yumina would live with Touya for the next 2 years, if Yumina couldn't earn his affections in two years time then they would stop trying with no ill will. Albeit reluctantly Touya agrees to this arrangement (to Yumina's obvious delight) With affairs settled at the Royal Palace Touya returned to the Silver Moon Inn (with Yumina in tow) where he explains the situation to his companions and introduces them to Yumina (much to their suprise). After registering Yumina at the Adventurer Guild they take up a quest to subjugate a pack of King Apes in the southern forest. Along the way to their destination Yumina explains to the others that she despite her upbringing she has been trained in archery and magic and that she is quite capable in both. To prove her point she uses summoning magic (dark attribute magic) to summon a pack of wolves to draw out the target monsters, she then offers to teach Touya how to use summoning magic as well. After completing the request Touya and Yumina then return to the Silver Moon Inn where she shows him how to perform a summoning while explaining that the creature that is summoned is completely random. As Touya activates the summoning a large amount of magic is expelled and a large white tiger appears to answer the summoning. Yumina explains that it is one of the Four Heavenly Beasts and is known the White Monarch. Touya then asked him what the requirements for creating a contract with it were, with the White Monarch asking Touya to pour his magic into him as to ascertain how powerful he is. He does as the White Monarch requests causing to briefly pass out due to the amount that Touya released. After the White Monarch recovers he agrees to form a pact by asking Touya to grant him a name which he agrees to and decides to call him Kohaku. After Kohaku agrees to his new name he requests to remain with Touya which he (Touya) agrees to though he voices his concern of walking around with a large tiger in populated areas. After briefly thinking about Kohaku changes his appearance to become a small tiger cub which surprises Touya though he (Touya) admits that it should work. Upon inspecting up close by picking him up, Yumina immediately snatches him away hugging him extremely hard due to how cute he appeared. While he tries to gets away from her the other girls come out from the inn to find out what was going on only to Kohaku being hugged by Yumina. They then proceed to snatch him from each other as they try to hug him. Kohaku tries to ask Touya for help only to be told to try and endure it much to his shock. Ending Theme Plays Characters *Touya Mochizuki *Linze Silhoueska *Elze Silhoueska *Yae Kokonoe *Yumina Ernea Belfast (first non cameo appearance) *Tristwin Ernes Belfast (first appearance) *Yuel Ernea Belfast (first appearance) *Leon Blitz (first appearance) *Charlotte (first appearance) *Olga Strand *Count Balsa (first appearance) *Kohaku (first appearance) Spells Used * Slip Spell * Search Spell * Fire Spear * Thunder Spear * Silver Wolf Summoning Spell List of monsters * Great Ape Notable Places *Kingdom of Belfast (Royal Palace) *Kingdom of Mismede *Silver Moon Inn Adaptation Differences *In the LN when Count Balsa slips on the staircase causes the guards and maids present to laugh,with the Duke noticing and deducing that Touya was the cause, but in the anime Touya only smiles as he walks away *In the LN the King asks his wife and daughter to keep peace with Mismede, while in the anime he just remains silent *In the LN the royal family's doctor is present checking on the king's condition, while in the anime this character is removed completely *In the LN Olga proclaims her innocence to the King and Touya then speaks, while in the anime she just presents herself and Touya then recognizes her as Arma's sister *In the LN when Olga introduces herself it takes place in the King's bedroom, while in the anime it takes place in the throne room of the palace *In the LN when Count Balsa tries to escape after being discovered as the culprit Touya causes him to slip and fall with Olga kicking him in the stomach causing him to pass out, while in the anime he simply hits his head after slipping and gets knocked out without Olga hitting him *In the LN Charlotte is present with Touya and the others when the King is thanking Touya for saving his life and shows an intense interest when Touya mentions that he can use all magic attributes,as well as Touya creating several glass sculptures of the King and his family as well as enchanted reading glasses from a silver coin and glass for Charlotte. In the anime this entire scene is removed *In the LN when Touya receives a call from God concerning his engagement he is resting in his room at the Silver Moon Inn after introducing Yumina to the other girls and is told about the existence of other gods besides God himself, while in the anime Touya is resting in a room in the royal palace when he receives the call and the existence of the other gods is not mentioned, then introduces Yumina to Elze and the others *In the LN when Yumina is introduced to the other girls she is still wearing her royal attire and borrows a set a clothes from Elze and Linze because she would stand out too much should she wear her old clothes and she also ties her hair into a braid, while in the anime she is already wearing her new clothes when she meets the others and she doesn't tie her hair. *In the LN Yumina is shown getting registered at the Guild as well as getting a bow and arrow set at the weapon shop as well as choosing the type of quest, while in the anime this scene is omitted. *In the LN Yumina summons her wolves to act as scouts and later to attract the target enemies to the group, while in the anime they are only used to lure out the monsters and then attack one that Elze had knocked down. *In the LN Yumina explains the process of summoning a creature and forming a pact with that creature , while in the anime this part is removed *In the LN the leader of Yumina's wolves was present during Touya's first summoning, while in the anime he is not present *In the LN Kohaku releases an intimidating aura that scares both Yumina and her wolf, while in the anime Yumina is only slightly scared and surprised by his presence Media Counterpart Footnote: † - Partially Nonexistent - 50% or more story line is missing. Trivia * This episode marks the first official (non cameo) appearance of Yumina, as well as the first appearance of the King, the Queen as well as Charlotte. * This episode marks the first time the Kingdom of Mismede is mentioned. * Touya parodies the Super Sentai Series in this episode: after Yumina has joined the group, Touya says Akarenger's phrase , but his companions reply with confusion rather than the eponymous "Gorenger!" * This is the first known attempt of regicide that has been performed since Touya's arrival in this world. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode